


In skating over thin ice, our safety is in our speed.

by Scathach



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Barry/Lisa and Len/Lisa drabbles. Mostly comics 'verse with a few exceptions.</p><p>Ratings/warnings vary from drabble to drabble and will be noted at the top when necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. nostalgia (Len & Lisa) [comics]

**Author's Note:**

> These are all drabbles of exactly 100 words originally written on the spot directly in Livejournal comments. They're written with the intent of getting at least a few words out every day, and not with the intent of writing actual quality stuff, so don't expect too much. Tags will eventually be update when needed.
> 
> I'm mostly cross-posting on AO3 because stuff for these pairings is nearly non-existent and I want to share.

"Do you miss performing?"

"Of course I do!"

Lisa is standing in the middle of the room, wearing her favorite performance dress, with impeccable hairdo and make-up.

Len thinks she looks stunning, but he doesn't say it.

"But I can't go back now. Even if I get my revenge, I've become a wanted criminal-- not someone who's welcome at competitions."

Picking at the hem of her skirt, she sighs, and Len is overcome with a feeling of protectiveness; it's rare, but so is Lisa looking vulnerable. He grabs her hands and grins deviously.

"Then we'll put up our own show."


	2. laughter (Barry/Lisa) [comics]

It was when he heard her laugh for the first time that Barry fell in love with Lisa Snart.  
  
Not that sort of crazy maniacal laughter she used a few times when her criminal plans were going well, but a hearty laugh that made her look even more beautiful, making her eyes sparkle more than any of her jewels could ever do.  
  
Barry wanted to step closer and say something - _anything_ \- to her, but he found himself rooted on the spot, unable to move, his heart racing so fast it felt like his whole body was vibrating along with it.


	3. don't look away (Barry + Len/Lisa) [comics]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sibling incest.

When Lisa had instructed him to remain unseen and not look away, she was smiling that sort of cruel smile that was usually found on her face when she was trying to _kill_ him, so Barry was understandingly worried.  
  
But that was before, because right now he found that he _couldn't_ look away. Lisa was sitting on her bed, half-naked with her dressing pooling around her hips, passionately making-out with Len, whose hands seemed to want to touch every inch of exposed skin on his sister's body.  
  
Barry was finding it quickly harder and harder to keep focused and unseen.


	4. road to hell (Len/Barry/Lisa) [comics]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual content. (And for a threesome with two siblings, not sure if that usually warrants a warning.)

It was hard concentrating on anything when the gentle swell of Lisa's breasts was below him, her arms around his neck and her mouth on his own.  
  
It was hard concentrating on anything when Len's weight was on him from above, hands gripping tightly at his hips and kisses mixed with bites being left on his shoulders.  
  
And yet Barry couldn't help but think of the irony of feeling so hot while in bed with _Captain Cold_. But then Len thrust into him harder and all coherent thought left him as he braced himself better and moaned into Lisa's mouth.


	5. we were made for this (Len/Lisa) [comics]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sibling incest.

Tossing his glasses and gloves on the table, Len sat down on the battered couch of the current hideout and tried to catch his breath.  
  
Lisa didn't seem to mind how close they had come to getting caught, and giggling she kicked off her skates before sitting on her brother's lap and giving him a peck on the lips.  
  
"That was fun."  
"Yeah, it was."  
"You know what's also fun, Lenny?"  
  
From the smirk breaking out on his face, he did, but decided to not waste any more words and let his hand wander under Lisa's dress while kissing her.


	6. ice (Barry/Lisa) [comics]

Barry shivered as Lisa run her hands down his naked back, the low temperature of the room making them feel like ice on his skin. She seemed to enjoy his reaction, and slid her hands on his hips and stomach and then up to his chest. He inhaled sharply at that and she laughed before placing a kiss on his nape. Her lips were cold, too.

Groaning, Barry turned around and embraced Lisa, trying to share some of his own warmth.

"This is the last time we're doing this in one of your hideouts."  
"You said that last time, too."


	7. urgent sex (Barry/Lisa) [comics]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual content.

After silencing Barry with a kiss, Lisa took one of his hands and shamelessly guided it under her skirt. In an instant her panties were out of the way and Barry's hands were on her ass, effortlessly lifting her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, Lisa deepened the kiss to prevent herself from moaning out loud when Barry entered her. The risk of getting caught was high, they were hiding in a dark alley in the middle of the day, but as Barry squeezed her ass, Lisa thought it was totally worth it.


	8. it's getting too warm for this (Len & Lisa) [TV]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fill for a prompt meant for The Flash TV show, but it can probably fit in the comics 'verse as well.

"It's getting way too warm for this now, Lenny. This is ridiculous."  
  
Leonard Snart slowly turned around on his chair, lifted his goggles and pointed the welding torch he was holding towards his sister, who was sitting on the battered couch of their current hideout, an annoyed pout gracing her face.  
  
" _You_ are ridiculous, sis. Instead of complaining, why don't you just take my parka off?"  
  
Lisa made a face, pulled the fuzzy hood down on her face and drew her legs up to her chest, doing her best to hide her whole body inside her brother's coat.  
  
"Absolutely not."


	9. wham bam thank you ma'am (Barry/Lisa) [TV]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was intended for the TV show, but it's probably vague enough you can read it as part of the comics 'verse.

Lying on the ground, Barry stares up at the ceiling of the bank and tries to ignore the weight on his lap.  
  
Said weight is waving her gun in the air as she straddles him, before sighing and speaking up.  
  
"How is it that we always end up like this, Flash?"  
  
Barry finally looks at Lisa's face and her mischievous grin.  
  
"It might be because you seem to really enjoy knocking me down and then climbing on me?"  
  
"I don't see you running away."  
  
As she bends down to kiss him, he can't help but think ' _Well, she's not wrong._ '.


	10. blood red (Barry/Lisa) [TV]

Barry didn't realize he was staring until Lisa moved to the bar stool next to his and flashed him a seductive smile, her blood red lipstick immediately catching his attention. If this was another trap, it was already working.

"I know looking is free, but for how long you've been doing it, you could at least offer me a drink."

"Sorry, I..."

"So you aren't interested?" she followed the question with a fake pout, her eyes sparkling with amusement, then placed her hand on his thigh. "Because I definitely am."

Barry really hoped it wasn't another trap, and ordered drinks.


	11. cold beer (Len/Lisa) [comics]

The door of the apartment slammed shut after Len as he made his way inside, cursing loudly about the Flash ruining his plans once again. He threw his glasses on the table and his parka on the couch before sitting down.

"You stink," said Lisa, appearing from the kitchen with a beer in hand. She eyed the sweat running down her brother's body and made a face. "Ever considered an alternate costume for summer?"

Len scoffed, and Lisa walked up to him, straddling his lap.

"Here, it'll help," she said, taking a swing of her cold beer before kissing him.


End file.
